The Hall effect occurs when a conductor carrying current is placed in a magnetic field. A voltage is generated according to the cross product of the field and flow of current. Sensors operating on the Hall effect can be modeled like a Wheatstone bridge. In a typical Hall element design, a conductive field plate is affixed to the conductor over an insulating layer. The field plate has a static bias applied to control localized surface-charge-induced offsets.